


Hooked

by shopgirl152



Series: Love at Danville Lake [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dancing, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Love, Romance, Siblings, Slow Dancing, Teenagers, Waltzing, being in love, can I have this dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say it doesn't take long to fall in love with someone. For Phineas, all it took was two dates with his best friend and he was hooked.</p><p>Inspired by the song Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up where Second Date left off. So that morning.

Phineas yawned as the truck crested the small hill, making its way towards the house. He pulled in the driveway and put it in park before climbing out. Just as he was about to walk around the side of the house, he stopped, studying the front yard.

"Looks inviting. Maybe just for a little bit." He stretched, slowly walking over to the sunbathed yard, lying down on the warm grass. He stared up at the clouds a moment before noticing a slight weight on his chest.

Two eyes stared back at him and he smiled, reaching a hand up, scratching the platypus behind the ears. "Hey boy. Sorry I didn't come home last night; I had another date with Izzy." He blinked, his hand absently rubbing up and down the monotreme's back. "It's only been two dates, but I think I'm...already...in love...with..."

The platypus lifted his head and smiled.

The teenager was sound asleep.

* * *

"Phineas. Hey Phineas, wake up. What is this? I come home for the summer and you're sleeping? I could have stayed in the dorms."

The teenager pried open an eye at the familiar voice. "Hey Candace."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Sleeping."

She snorted. "Well I know _that_ ; I've been trying to wake you for five minutes."

"I had a late night."

"Doing what?"

The other eye slowly opened and he blinked up at her. "Nothing."

"Fine. Don't tell me then." She lightly kicked his leg. "Come into the house; I have a big announcement that I think you'll want to hear."

The red head watched his sister disappear into the house before slowly standing up and stretching. He yawned, making his way into the backyard, sleepily opening the back door to the kitchen.

Linda turned away from the stove as he entered, studying him. "Phineas honey, where's your t-shirt?"

He yawned, scratching his lower back. "Izzy has it."

"Isabella? But what--wait a minute." Candace looked at her brother. "Are you and Isabella dating?"

"Uh-huh." He stifled another yawn. "We've been dating for a week now."

"Oh you are _so_ far gone."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You're blushing." She turned around, watching as Ferb walked into the room. "Is Phineas a goner?" She pointed to the teenager in question.

"It would appear so."

"Kids, stop picking on your brother."

"Thanks Mom." Phineas smiled, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Of course honey." Linda smirked at her son. "But don't think you're getting off that easy; I still have to show Isabella your baby pictures."

He returned the smirk. "Joke's on you; she saw them years ago."

"Well, the news of Phineas dating Isabella aside, which by the way took you long enough, I have some big news of my own to share." Candace smiled.

"Oh, and what news would that be?" Lawrence asked, walking into the kitchen.

Candace's smile widened. "Jeremy and I are engaged!"

"Oh sweetie that's wonderful!" Linda dropped the spoon she was holding into a nearby pot, crossing the room and enveloping her daughter in a hug.

"Way to go Sis." Phineas stood up, giving his sister a sideways hug. "When's the big day?"

"Well, we're tentatively planning it for two months from today, but--" the young woman paused, noticing the looks on her family's faces. "I know it's really soon, but Jeremy and I have been dating since we were sixteen. We figured, why wait?"

"Candace, are you sure?" Lawrence asked. "Weddings take lots of planning and can be very stressful. Maybe you should wait a year--"

"Dad, you don't understand; I have been waiting for this moment. Jeremy loves me and I love him. Even before we were engaged, we talked about getting married and how soon it would happen if we did." She smirked. "I mean, come on Dad, you know how I feel about the guy."

"We _all_ know." Ferb smirked, walking over and placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "And I say a wedding in two months is more than enough time."

Linda and Lawrence looked at each other. "Well, if you're sure..." Linda started.

"I've never been more sure of anything." She turned around, looking at the other red head. She smiled. "Don't fall asleep on me yet Phin."

"I'm awake. Really."

"Good. Because Jeremy wants you and Ferb to be his best men."

He smiled. "Cool."

"And one more thing; after Jeremy and I have our first dance, we're going to invite the wedding party, and anyone else who wants to, onto the dance floor to dance with us." She smiled. "We decided to have everybody waltz."

"Waltz?" He started, fully awake now. "But Candace, I can't waltz! I mean, I haven't actually _tried_...I'm sure I could with some decency, but...a waltz?"

She waved the comment away. "You're a fast learner; you'll figure something out." The young woman turned to her parents, putting her arms around their shoulders and leading them into the living room. "There's a few other things I want to go over with you..."

Phineas sighed, staring after his sister. "How am I supposed to learn to waltz?"

Ferb lightly punched him before heading into the living room. “You _do_ have a girlfriend now…”

“Oh yeah!” He brightened, pulling his phone from a pocket and dialing a number. It rang twice before a sleepy voice answered, accompanied by a yawn.

“Hey Phineas. Whatcha dooin?”

The red head smiled. “Been awhile since I’ve heard that phrase.” He paused. “Were you sleeping?”

“Uh-huh.” Another yawn. “I left the lake before you remember?”

“Oh my gosh! Izzy, I’m sorry. I completely forgot you were—you know what? I’ll call you later.” He went to hang up, only to pause at the sound of Isabella’s voice coming over the line.

“It’s fine Phin. I’m awake now.”

“But it’s only because—“

“It’s fine. Really.” A quiet voice came over the line. “You can wake me up anytime.”

He smiled, leaning against the kitchen counter. “I’m glad. Because I could talk to you all day.” Phineas was quiet for a moment. “Can you meet me at the lake tonight? I really want to see you again.”

“I want to see you again too. But, the lake? We were just there. Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah. Everything’s fine. Candace has some news; I’ll tell you tonight.” The red head shifted from one foot to the other. “That is, if you don’t mind meeting me again. If you don’t want to meet me, I completely understand—“

“I’d love to meet you at the lake again.”

His voice softened. “Really?”

“Really.” A pause. “Good morning Phineas. I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight Izzy. Sweet dreams.” The red head smiled as he hung up the phone, turning around and starting at the sight of his brother and sister standing in the doorway.

Candace smirked, leaning against the doorframe. “Oh yeah. _Definitely_ a goner.”

His face turned as red as his hair. “Oh shut-up.”

* * *

Phineas pulled the truck to a stop on the side of the road before cutting the engine, walking down the bank. He smiled; Isabella sat on the grass, knees pulled up to her chest, wearing his orange and white striped hoodie.

“Looks good on you.”

She giggled as he sat down, entwining his hand with hers before resting her head on his shoulder.

The two were silent a moment, watching the moonlight dance across the water.

Isabella sighed in contentment. “This is nice.”

“Yeah.” He let go of her hand, placing a kiss to her cheek before wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

“So what was Candace’s news?”

“Hm?”

“What was Candace’s news? You said you’d tell me tonight.”

He ran a hand down her arm. “Her and Jeremy got engaged.”

“Really?” She lifted her head up, looking at him. “Good for her. I bet she’s super excited.”

“Yeah…”

“What’s wrong?”

“After her and Jeremy share their first dance, they’re going to invite the wedding party, and anyone else who wants to, up to dance with them.”

“What’s wrong with that—“

“She wants us to waltz.” Isabella giggled. “Don’t laugh Izzy; I’ve never waltzed before. So if you want to be seen—“

She reached a hand out, gently cupping his face in her hand and kissing him. She pulled back. “Waltzing is easy.” He stared at her as the teenager stood up, extending a hand to him. “I’ll show you.”

Phineas smiled, taking the offered hand as Isabella pulled him to his feet.

“Now, take your left hand and place it around my waist.” He did as she instructed. “Take your right hand, clasp it with mine…” she reached her hand out, gently taking his. “Hold it up, focus…and follow me.” She began to dance them around the lake. “Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close…”

He wrapped his left arm further around her waist, pulling her to him. A slight blush formed on his cheeks.

Isabella walked them forward. “And take one step.” She reached a hand up, forcing the red head to look at her. “Keep your eyes, locked on mine, and let the music be your guide.”

He stopped them, placing his forehead against hers. “Won’t you promise—“

“Now won’t you promise me, that you’ll never forget…”

The two sang in unison. “To keep dancing wherever we go next.”

 _It’s like catching lightning  
_ _the chances of finding  
_ _someone like you_

 _it’s one in a million  
_ _the chances of feeling  
_ _the way we do…_

“And with every step together, we just keep on getting better…”

Isabella stopped them down by the water’s edge. “So I can have this dance…”

“Can I have this dance…”

The two smiled, singing in unison. “Can I have this dance.”

She slowly dropped her arms, staring up at him. “You’re a fast learner.”

“I did good then?”

“Yes, you did.” The teenager stood on tiptoe, giving him a peck on the lips before wrapping her arms around him. “I love the lake.”

“Me too.”

“Phin?” She searched his eyes. “Phin, what’s wrong?”

“Isabella, I-I know it’s only been three dates…well, technically two, but after last night?” He swallowed. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“Oh Phineas.” Isabella smiled up at him, her eyes shining in the moonlight. She didn’t say a word, just stood on tiptoe, planting a gentle kiss to his lips. She sighed, laying her head against his chest. “I’ve been waiting seven years to hear you say that.”

“Wait. You mean…” Phineas pulled back a little, staring at her. “You’ve been falling for me too?”

“Yes. For seven years.” She stood up on tiptoe, giving him another kiss. “I just had to wait for you to catch up.”


End file.
